Life Circlet
by Winter of Death
Summary: Snow Jou & DeathCode collab fic, AU. Pertemuan, persahabatan, ingatan dan emosi, perasaan khusus, seluruhnya adalah elemen yang terpadu manis dalam kehidupan penuh warna warni mereka. Chapter 2 update: Idol and Detective, RnR?
1. Prologue

**Salam :) inilah fic kolaborasi kami berdua. DeathCode & Snow Jou. Baru berupa prolog yang tidak jelas, dan fic ini akan menjadi fic yang sangat panjang :D **

**Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**Life Circlet****  
**

(_Without deep reflection one knows from daily life that one exists for other people)__  
_

**Disclaimer: ATLUS owns Persona 4, quote by Albert Einstein **

**Genre: Friendship/Romance  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

Setiap manusia memiliki kenangan dan memori, manis dan pahit, madu dan racun.

Masa lalu akan menggandeng masa kini, masa kini akan menggandeng masa depan. Mereka tidak terpisah… dan apapun yang terjadi pada seseorang di masa lalu, adalah mutlak dan tidak dapat diubah, sebab waktu tidak akan berputar balik.

Entah seseorang itu menyukai masa lalunya atau tidak… ia harus menerima apapun peristiwa yang tercatat secara langsung maupun tidak langsung dalam sejarah hidupnya.

Ah… bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai masa lalunya. Saat ia berjalan di dalam gelap, ia dapat melihat seberkas cahaya lilin kecil yang indah. Lilin itu akan menerangi perjalanannya, mulai dari sekarang hingga masa depan…

Setiap kepingan memori yang berserakan di dalam otak akan membawanya memasuki sebuah lingkaran kebersamaan yang mengandung emosi dan perasaan. Yakni kasih, cinta, iri hati, kebencian, amarah, kebahagiaan, dan emosi-emosi lain yang mampu menguasai setiap manusia, mewarnai suasana hati mereka.

--//--

**Inaba**

**2001**

Hari ini aku bertanya penuh keraguan. Dia… tidak akan menolakku, kan? Aku takut… mereka membenciku… hanya karena… hanya karena…

Setidaknya, menurutku hal ini tidak logis… apa yang salah dengan menjadi diriku sendiri? Maka mulut kupaksa untuk terbuka, sementara jantungku berdegup kencang. Ini pertama kalinya hatiku tersentuh oleh perasaan semacam ini… aku sangat ingin berteman dengannya, tapi aku tidak dapat menghilangkan perasaan ini… aku takut ditolak.

"_Maukah kau… berteman denganku?" _

:0:

**2002**

Kukatakan hal itu padanya. Aku tidak ragu lagi. Aku mencintai lingkungan dimana aku berada sekarang ini. Keberadaan mereka sama sekali tidak berarti lagi bagiku.

Di tempat inilah, aku merasakannya. Aku telah kembali ke rumah.

"_Kita tidak akan berpisah, kan? Sebab tanpamu, hidupku terasa hampa. Kau sahabatku yang terbaik. Terima kasih."_

:0:

Ia tampak ragu. Sesekali ia akan memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Apa ia merasa malu? Padahal seharusnya, ia tidak perlu merasa sungkan. Bukankah kami teman? Kuperhatikan wajahnya, dan ia mulai memprotes, sementara wajahnya memerah dan ia memperkuat genggaman tangannya.

Setelah kuperhatikan penampilannya, otak di kepalaku memberitahu bahwa aku dapat mengungkapkan satu komentar tentang dirinya. Entah penting atau tidak, tapi mungkin ini bisa menjadi alasanku untuk mengajaknya bicara. Dan perkataanku ternyata membuat rona merah mulai menyemburat di paras manisnya.

"_Hei… menurutku… kau tampak lebih manis jika kau memanjangkan rambutmu."_

:0:

**2003**

Kutatap sepasang iris mata jernihnya itu dalam-dalam. Barulah kusadari bahwa sorot matanya selalu diliputi rasa kesepian. Hatiku terasa pedih. Mengapa selama ini aku tidak pernah menyadarinya?

Kemudian aku segera memeluknya erat, dan aku merasakan hangat tubuhnya. Kemudian mulutku terbuka perlahan dan berbicara penuh kelembutan… mungkin bukan kelembutan yang diharapkannya, tapi aku akan menemaninya… selalu…

"_Kalau kau merasa kesepian… atau sedang terlibat masalah… beritahu aku, ya? Aku akan selalu bersamamu… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku janji. Kau adalah orang pertama yang dapat membuatku merasakan kegembiraan ini… sekarang adalah giliranku untuk membuatmu tersenyum."_

:0:

Hei… ia tidak seperti kebanyakan anak lainnya. Ia tidak mengatakan bahwa aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan atau bertindak bodoh. Ia hanya tertawa dengan tindakanku, tapi itu saja. Ia kemudian ikut melakukannya.

Aku telah menjerumuskannya dalam kesukaran. Hmm… tapi sepertinya hal ini menyenangkan juga. Kemudian aku memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan aku tersenyum.

"_Sekali-kali kita dipermalukan seperti ini, eh? Dinilai terlalu tinggi oleh orang lain juga terkadang membuatku merasa terbeban. Lain kali, kita bermain bersama lagi, ya? Pengalaman hari ini cukup menyenangkan untukku." _

:0:

**2009**

Aku memandangnya kagum. Ia tidak seperti dulu, sosoknya menjadi sesuatu yang kupandang tinggi. Ia mudah tersenyum, dan ia kuat.

Tidak sanggup kukatakan ini, tapi aku merasa kalah. Aku merasa iri akan perkembangannya.

"_Kau memang luar biasa… aku ingin bisa menjadi sepertimu. Tapi aku adalah aku, kau adalah kau. Aku iri padamu, walaupun aku menyayangimu. Kau sahabatku yang terbaik, selalu menopangku di atas kesusahanku. Kira-kira, kapankah giliranku untuk menopangmu?"_

* * *

**A/N: **prolognya masih belom jelas xDD ah, tapi tidak apa kan? -ditabok-

Kira-kira apa yang akan ditampilkan dalam fic ini? Mungkin dari prolog sudah cukup terlihat, kami akan menekankan 'friendship' dan 'romance' dalam fic ini. Prolog di atas semacam menampilkan 'journal' atau 'diary' seseorang, tentang masa lalunya, dan dengan tahun yang berbeda-beda.

Berhubung fic ini akan sangat panjang, keberadaan readers akan sangat kami butuhkan untuk menyemangati kami untuk melanjutkannya. Kritik, saran, dan komentar amat sangat ditunggu!

So, mind to review?


	2. Kungfu and Elegance

**Maaf T^T seharusnya, chap 1 dan prolog punya jeda yang pendek untuk diapdet, tapi malah lama begini, maaf... banyak kerjaan - alesan ga mutu**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ATLUS owns Persona 4  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kung-fu and Elegance  
**

100… 90… 98… 99… 94… 97… 100… 100… 100…

Hanamura Yosuke menggelengkan kepala berambut coklatnya, menutup sepasang iris berwarna selaras dengan rambutnya dan menghela napas perlahan. Remaja lelaki itu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap tumpukan kertas-kertas ujian yang diapit oleh jari-jari tangan kanannya.

70… 60… 55… 43… 77… 62… 50… 78… 80… 24…

'…_dua puluh empat? Oh, bagus sekali, Hanamura Yosuke…' _

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Yosuke?"

Sebuah suara yang akrab di gendang telinga Yosuke berhasil membuat setiap kata yang terus terngiang di otak pemuda berambut coklat tersebut berhamburan. Suara itu… adalah suara seseorang yang sangat dikaguminya… yaitu sahabat baiknya sendiri.

"Yosuke?" seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu yang mengenakan seragam sekolah serupa dengan milik Yosuke tiba-tiba duduk di hadapannya. Pemuda itu mengangkat satu tangan dan melambaikannya di hadapan Yosuke, yang akhirnya berhasil menarik perhatian pemuda beriris mata coklat tersebut. Yosuke tersenyum kecil.

"…Aku kalah… jauh… jauh sekali, partner… sungguh menyakitkan… angka yang menyedihkan… dua puluh empat untuk ujian…? Apakah aku akan naik kelas?" Yosuke bersuara lemah, kemudian membenamkan wajah penuh ekspresi kecewa di antara kedua lengannya yang terkulai lemas di atas meja.

"Hmm… yah… setiap orang pasti pernah mengalami kegagalan…" sahabat Yosuke tersebut mencoba menghibur Yosuke, namun remaja ber-_headphone_ jingga itu segera mengangkat kepalanya dan mengarahkan beberapa kertas ujian yang diapit jari-jari tangan kirinya tepat di depan wajah pemuda berambut abu-abu tersebut.

"Lihat ini, Souji! Lihaat! Nilai-nilaimu… benar-benar baik! Nyaris sempurna, bahkan! Apa kau bisa mengerti perasaanku?" Yosuke meringis sambil menggaruk-garuk ujung _headphone_ berwarna jingga yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Err… yah… sudah kutawarkan untuk mengajarimu berbagai macam mata pelajaran yang tidak kau mengerti… tetapi… kau mengatakan 'lakukan saja nanti', 'ujian masih lama', 'saat liburan kita tentu harus berlibur… lupakan segala kegiatan sekolah yang memusingkan' dan seterusnya," ujar pemuda beriris mata abu-abu yang dipanggil Souji tersebut.

Mendengar jawaban Souji, Yosuke merasa ia seharusnya memanfaatkan masa-masa liburannya untuk sedikit belajar, namun hal tersebut terasa sangat sulit bagi remaja tersebut. Yosuke yang merasakan sedikit sorotan mata prihatin dari Souji, akhirnya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan perlahan keluar kelas, diikuti langkah pelan dari Souji.

"Selamat atas nilai-nilaimu yang luar biasa, Souji. Bagaimana kalau kutraktir? Hm?" Yosuke tiba-tiba tersenyum pada sahabatnya, yang dibalas dengan senyum tanda terima kasih dan anggukan kecil dari Souji.

"Yaah… mari kita membicarakan hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan daripada ujian yang merepotkan! Lagipula, hasil ujian telah keluar dan tidak ada yang dapat kita lakukan lagi untuk memperbaikinya, benar bukan?" Yosuke tiba-tiba tersenyum ceria, berbeda 180 derajat dibanding beberapa detik yang lalu. Souji hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat sahabatnya.

* * *

"Kira-kira, berapa anak perempuan yang hatinya kau patahkan begitu saja hari ini?"

Salah satu pergelangan kaki Souji nyaris tersandung batu tepat ketika gendang telinganya menerima pertanyaan Yosuke.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Souji memperlihatkan iris keabuannya yang terkesan agak dingin. Yosuke hanya menggaruk kepalanya perlahan.

"Ingin tahu saja…" jawab Yosuke singkat. Souji menghela napas.

"…Dua?" Souji menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langit jingga yang terbentang.

"Seandainya aku adalah dirimu... ugh..." Yosuke bergumam pelan, ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Souji mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Kau bisa mengatakan hal itu karena kau belum mengalaminya, Yosuke. Dikelilingi gadis-gadis yang bahkan tidak kau kenal terkadang cukup merepotkan." Souji berpendapat jujur. Yosuke mulai menatap sahabatnya dengan sorot mata kekesalan, namun pria itu kemudian berjalan menuju sepedanya yang diparkir di halaman depan sekolah, mendorong benda tersebut dan menaikinya. Yosuke segera menoleh ke arah sahabatnya.

"Ingin dibonceng?" pemuda berambut coklat itu menawarkan, yang kemudian ditanggapi negatif oleh Souji.

"Tidak," jawab Souji singkat.

"Tenang, tidak akan jatuh," Yosuke berusaha meyakinkan. Namun Souji telah mengenal Yosuke sejak lama, dan ia mendapati sahabatnya yang ber-_headphone_ jingga tersebut tidak pernah berubah… nyaris tidak berubah.

"Aku memilih berjalan kaki, Yosuke…" Souji tampak sangat yakin, _'…karena aku masih sayang nyawa…' _lanjut pemuda berambut abu-abu itu dalam hati.

"Hmm... kau sungguh yakin, partner. Baiklah, tapi jangan harap aku akan mengurangi laju sepedaku hanya karena kau berjalan kaki. Kau bisa mengejarku?" Yosuke segera menggerakkan kedua kakinya dan meluncurkan sepeda tersebut menuruni jalan menanjak di depan sekolah Yasogami, diikuti langkah kaki Souji di belakang.

Yosuke menoleh ke belakang, melihat Souji sedang berusaha mengejar Yosuke dengan kedua kakinya. Seperti biasa, Souji memang kuat. Entah kenapa, kenyataan tersebut membuat senyum terbingkai di wajah Yosuke. Pemuda itu segera memfokuskan kedua matanya ke depan, ketika ia melihat dua orang gadis sedang melangkah perlahan melewati persimpangan jalan.

Yosuke membelalakkan kedua matanya dan berusaha mengerem sepeda tersebut, namun usahanya sia-sia.

"A-AGGHH! Kenapa tidak bisa direm!" Yosuke berteriak cukup keras untuk sampai ke telinga Souji yang sedang berlari sekitar dua meter di belakangnya.

Ya… Yosuke tidak pernah berubah… ah, bukan… _nyaris _tidak pernah berubah…

"W-Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Yosuke berusaha mengendalikan laju sepedanya yang nyaris menabrak salah seorang dari dua gadis yang sedang berjalan di hadapan Yosuke.

Tidak pernahkah sebuah pikiran berupa 'aku harus memperbaiki sepedaku' terlintas di otak remaja pecinta musik tersebut, walau hanya sekilas?

"Kyaaaahh!"

Dan Yosuke pun mendarat dengan sukses di atas tubuh gadis yang nyaris ditabraknya tersebut, setelah terlempar dari sepedanya yang meluncur sendiri dengan kemiringan 45 derajat (yang kemudian terhenti setelah menabrak sebuah pohon dengan mengenaskan). Peristiwa tersebut tampak seperti sebuah pertunjukan akrobat yang akan mendapatkan nilai minus dari penontonnya.

Yosuke segera bangkit sambil sedikit menahan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya. Kedua bola mata coklatnya kemudian bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna mirip dengan miliknya. Ya, Yosuke telah menimpa seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek dengan jaket hijau membungkus tubuhnya. Wajah Yosuke sempat merona sesaat, kemudian ia bersuara kikuk.

"A—Ma-maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yosuke berniat mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri, namun seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang segera menghampiri gadis berjaket hijau yang ditabraknya tersebut dan mengulurkan tangannya juga, yang segera disambut tanpa komentar oleh sang gadis.

"Ch-Chie, kau tidak apa-apa?" kekhawatiran terpancar dari sorot mata gadis berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yukiko," gadis yang dipanggil Chie itu tersenyum pada sahabatnya. Chie segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Yosuke. Gadis itu tampak kesal.

"Hei, hati-hati kalau melaju dengan sepedamu!" Chie tampak marah, suaranya cukup keras.

"B-Baiklah! Maaf! Maaf!" Yosuke menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Respon dari Yosuke tampaknya berhasil menenangkan Chie.

"Hmm… baiklah, tidak apa-apa, lain kali hati-ha—eh?" kalimat Chie terhenti sesaat, matanya tidak menatap Yosuke, melainkan sebuah objek tipis yang terbaring mengenaskan di atas aspal. Objek tersebut seperti sebuah kotak DVD, Yosuke dapat melihat tulisan 'Trial of the Dragon' pada covernya. Chie segera membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk meraih kotak tersebut, ia kemudian membuka benda tersebut dan mendapati DVD-nya telah terbelah, mungkin karena peristiwa dimana Yosuke menimpanya saat kecelakaan sepeda barusan.

"T-T…T-Tri…" suara Chie terputus-putus. Yosuke tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"E-Eh? Apa?" Yosuke tampak bingung.

"TRIAL OF THE DRAGON KESAYANGANKU! TIDAAAKK!" Chie berteriak histeris, membuat pemuda di hadapannya tersentak kaget. Yosuke kemudian merasakan aura kemarahan dari Chie yang membuat tubuhnya merinding.

"Tiada maaf bagimu…" suara Chie terdengar seperti geraman halus dari singa yang kelaparan, setidaknya bagi Yosuke.

"T-Tu-Tunggu! Bukankah kau telah memaafkanku, tadi? Ahaha…" Yosuke berusaha tersenyum, walaupun keringat dingin telah bercucuran dari wajahnya.

Dan Souji yang sedari tadi menyaksikan peristiwa tersebut, hanya bisa memperhatikan sahabatnya berusaha meloloskan diri dari kejaran seorang gadis berjaket hijau dengan tatapan prihatin.

* * *

"Ah… kau sungguh baik!" begitulah suara ceria dari Chie, ketika mereka sedang duduk menempati salah satu meja di Junes, sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Inaba.

"Ugh… yah, apapun yang kau katakan… kau ingin makan apa? Pesan saja." Yosuke menghela napas kesal. Yosuke memutuskan untuk mentraktir Chie _steak_ sebagai wujud permintaan maafnya atas peristiwa kecelakaan sepeda barusan, setelah sahabat Chie yang berambut hitam legam tersebut membantunya dengan memberitahu bahwa Chie dapat ditenangkan dengan _steak_.

"Pesan apa saja, kan? Baiklah kalau begitu. Pelayan!" Chie melambaikan tangannya kepada salah seorang pelayan. Pelayan tersebut, yang adalah seorang wanita paruh baya berwajah tenang datang menghampiri meja yang ditempati mereka. "Tiga porsi _fillet mignon_! Secepatnya, ya!" sahut Chie dengan senyuman ceria. Yosuke mematung sesaat, memberikan kesempatan pada sang pelayan untuk berjalan menyampaikan pesanan Chie.

"A-Apa! Tiga porsi! Banyak sekali, apa kau tidak salah?" tanya Yosuke yang telah pulih setelah mematung penuh kekagetan.

"Hei! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk mentraktirku?" Chie memandang Yosuke dengan kesal.

"Ta-tapi…" kata-kata Yosuke terhenti ketika ia menyadari sorot membunuh dalam tatapan Chie. "Ba-baiklah, silahkan pesan apapun yang kau inginkan, ahaha…" lanjut Yosuke sambil menelan ludah. Kemudian, Yosuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Souji.

"Kau ingin pesan apa, Souji? Aku ingin pesan—" perkataan Yosuke terhenti seketika ketika teriakan keras Chie membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Pelayan, dua porsi _fillet mignon _lagi! Oh, dan segelas _orange juice_!" teriak Chie sambil melambai pada salah satu pelayan.

'_O-oh… tolonglah… apa gadis berjaket hijau di hadapanku ini bukan manusia?' _pikir Yosuke sambil menepuk-nepuk saku celana dimana ia menaruh dompet. Souji menatap Yosuke dengan prihatin.

"Hei Souji, kau mau pesan apa? Pesan saja, lagipula aku sudah berjanji untuk mentraktirmu hari ini. Pelayan! Aku mau pesan… _french fries _saja… tunggu…" Yosuke terdiam sejenak sambil memperhatikan Chie yang sedang makan dengan lahap. "…aku pesan air putih saja," lanjut Yosuke sambil meringis.

Souji, yang merasa tidak tega, akhirnya menolak tawaran Yosuke. "Err… kau saja yang pesan, Yosuke. Sepertinya aku masih kenyang… lain kali saja, terima kasih. Lagipula…" Souji mengerling pada gadis berambut coklat yang sudah melambaikan satu tangannya dan memesan seporsi _fillet mignon_ lagi, kali ini beserta _french fries_.

"Terima kasih, sobat. Kau sungguh… ugh… pengertian…" bisik Yosuke pelan. Ia tampak terharu dengan kebaikan Souji. Gadis berambut hitam legam dan ber-_sweater_ merah yang sedari tadi duduk memperhatikan ketiga orang tersebut, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Tolong maafkan temanku. Kalau sudah menyangkut makanan, terutama s_teak_, Chie memang seperti itu. Jadi tolong maafkan dia," kata gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum meminta maaf.

"A-ah… tidak apa-apa, ahahah…" jawab Yosuke sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, Yukiko… Lagipula ia telah menghancurkan DVD favoritku, jadi ia harus bertanggung jawab," sahut Chie sambil terus mengunyah makanannya. Gadis yang dipanggil Yukiko tersebut justru merasa semakin tidak nyaman dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencairkan suasana 'kurang mengenakkan' di antara mereka.

"Ah ya, kita belum berkenalan, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita saling berkenalan terlebih dahulu? Perkenalkan, namaku Amagi Yukiko, dan ini sahabatku, Satonaka Chie." Yukiko tersenyum sopan pada kedua pemuda di hadapannya. Ekspresi wajah Yosuke langsung berubah, dan ia menjabat tangan Yukiko sambil tersenyum malu.

"Hanamura Yosuke… dan ini sahabatku, Seta Souji," satu tangan Yosuke menunjuk Souji. Souji pun ikut mengangguk.

"Salam kenal," Souji tersenyum sopan. Yukiko tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Kau Seta Souji? Aku selalu melihat namamu di atas namaku. Kau tahu? Di atas papan pengumuman hasil ujian." Yukiko tersenyum, kali ini ia tampak sedikit bersemangat.

"Ya, dan aku yakin kau adalah Amagi Yukiko, yang selalu menduduki peringkat kedua seangkatan." Senyuman Souji semakin melebar. Yosuke memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan sedikit tatapan iri. Ketika Yukiko akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yosuke, wajah Yosuke seketika merona merah.

Banyak hal yang dapat digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan Yukiko. Bola matanya hitam jernih, selaras dengan rambut panjang lurusnya yang berwarna hitam legam, dihiasi sebuah bando berwarna merah. Tubuhnya terbungkus _sweater_ berwarna merah. Yosuke tidak pandai berpuisi, namun ia dapat berpendapat bahwa Yukiko adalah gadis yang sangat cantik, elegan, anggun, cerdas, juga sopan dan ramah. Yosuke hanya tersenyum malu untuk membalas senyuman Yukiko yang sungguh menarik hatinya. Yosuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis di sebelah Yukiko.

Satonaka Chie…

Gadis dengan jaket hijau membungkus tubuhnya. Kepalanya berhias rambut berwarna coklat susu, dengan bola mata jernihnya yang berwarna selaras dengan rambutnya. Jika diperhatikan, mungkin Chie juga gadis yang manis, namun inilah pendapat Yosuke: Chie adalah gadis yang mengerikan. Mudah marah, tidak pengertian, kasar, juga… rakus! Pria manakah yang ingin menjadi pacarnya?

Yosuke terus berpendapat buruk tentang Chie, mengingat peristiwa yang sedang dialaminya sekarang.

"Ah, hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku harus kembali ke rumah, ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan," kata Yukiko tiba-tiba. Souji mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langit biru gelap terbentang lebar di atasnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, sang raja siang telah menenggelamkan dirinya di ufuk barat.

"Gawat," kata Yosuke sambil menepuk dahinya, "aku lupa bahwa aku sudah berjanji untuk membantu ayah bekerja."

"Aku juga harus pulang. Nanako menunggu di rumah sendirian," kata Souji sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau lain kali kita berjalan-jalan bersama?" Yukiko menawarkan. Yosuke segera berdiri dan menyambut tawaran Yukiko dengan antusias.

"Boleh! Boleh! Ayo kita _hang out_ bersama! Hari itu akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan!" seru Yosuke penuh semangat. _'Hmm… mungkin dengan begini aku bisa mendekati Yukiko-san.' _Yosuke berpikir dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Ayo, Chie," kata Yukiko sambil menarik tangan Chie.

"Kami pamit! Dan…" Chie melirik Yosuke, "…terima kasih telah mentraktir!" lanjut gadis itu, seraya kakinya melangkah menjauhi Souji dan Yosuke, meninggalkan tempat itu berdua dengan Yukiko.

"Aku juga pamit pulang, Yosuke. Sampai bertemu besok!" Souji segera berlari menuju _elevator_, meninggalkan Yosuke sendiri di Junes _foodcourt_. Salah seorang pelayan kemudian berjalan menghampiri Yosuke.

"Hanamura-san, teman-temanmu tadi belum membayar," kata pelayan tersebut sambil menyodorkan bon yang pada permukaannya tertera daftar pesanan mereka tadi.

Yosuke tahu bahwa impiannya untuk membeli sepeda motor melonjak sangat jauh untuk ia capai.

* * *

"Aku pulang, Nanako," kata Souji sambil menggeser pintu depan rumah yang ia tinggali bersama paman dan sepupunya.

"Onii-chan! Kau lama sekali," sahut seorang gadis kecil yang tak lain adalah sepupu Souji. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Souji dan memeluk pinggang pemuda berambut abu-abu itu dengan erat.

"Haha… Maaf, tadi aku ada urusan sebentar," Souji tertawa kecil sambil mengelus rambut Nanako. Nanako hanya tersenyum.

"_Everyday's great at your Junes…_" sebuah lagu singkat terdengar dari TV di ruang tamu. Nanako yang mendengar lagu tersebut langsung berlari ke arah ruang tamu dan segera duduk di tempatnya yang biasa.

"Yaaaay! Junes! _Everyday's great at your Junes!_" teriak Nanako senang. Souji yang melihat kelakuan adik sepupunya tersebut hanya bisa tertawa singkat dan menggelengkan kepala.

Souji berjalan dan ikut duduk bersama Nanako yang masih menyanyikan jingle lagu Junes. Souji pun memperhatikan sepupunya itu. Penampilan Nanako tidak berbeda dari biasanya. Rambut coklatnya yang dikuncir dua, dengan bola mata berwarna selaras dan berbinar ceria sambil memperhatikan layar televisi… walaupun Nanako adalah sepupunya, Souji menganggap Nanako sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

Souji kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah telepon yang terletak di atas meja. Kemudian ia memperhatikan sebuah jam dinding, dengan jarum yang pendek terhenti pada angka delapan, sementara kedua jarum lainnya berjalan beriringan.

Sepertinya… sang paman pulang larut hari ini…

* * *

"_Bagaimana, Nao-chan? Kau setuju denganku?" _sebuah suara perempuan yang ceria terdengar dari ujung telepon.

"Hmm… aku tidak keberatan… lagipula… aku biasa tinggal di sana," seorang gadis berambut biru pendek menjawab sambil tersenyum kecil.

"_Ahaha, aku senang, Nao-chan! Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata begitu! Lusa kita berangkat, ya? Kutunggu kau di stasiun! Dan… aku juga sudah tahu dimana kita akan bersekolah! Baiklah, sampai bertemu lusa nanti, Nao-chan! Selamat tidur!" _

* * *

**A/N: **maaf telat apdet -_-" wogh... maaf lama banget maaf maaf

Err... berhubung chap 1 pasti masih banyak kekurangan, kami mengharapkan komentar, kritik dan saran!

Terima kasih untuk **naotoshirogane-chan, lee0, MelZzZ, Shina Suzuki, Kuroka, **dan **heylalaa **atas reviewnya yang berharga! Terima kasih banyak! :D

Terima kasih atas saran dari **naotoshirogane-chan, **akan kami perbaiki untuk ke depannya, dan bagi yang mempertanyakan POV, mungkin ada yang nyaris benar, ada yang salah, ada juga yang benar -?- dan POV tersebut akan jelas seiring berjalannya cerita! xD Really, thanks for the review, karena benar-benar membuat kami bersemangat untuk melanjutkan!

Mind to **review**, please?


	3. Idol and Detective

**Haduh, sekali lagi maaf telat apdet T^T selanjutnya, kami usahakan 2 minggu setelat-telatnya, ini bener-bener... argh maaf TT_TT**

**Y-yaah, basa-basinya sudah dulu -ditimpuk- hope you enjoy this chapter and future chapters :D**

* * *

**Life Circlet **

**Disclaimer: ATLUS owns Persona 4**

**Chapter 2**

**Idol and Detective  
**

**

* * *

**

Hari Sabtu, pukul 16.28, awan mendung menyiram kota Inaba dengan gerimis. Langit yang biasanya berlukis warna jingga, kali ini berwarna biru gelap, tertutup sebagian oleh awan jenuh.

Seorang gadis remaja berambut merah kecoklatan dikuncir dua dan mengenakan kacamata hitam sedang terbengong memperhatikan kaca jendela kereta yang basah oleh embun, sementara kereta api masih belum memperlambat lajunya. Gadis itu menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangan pada layar ponsel di tangan kanannya. Ia terlambat.

Kapan gadis itu akan sampai ke tempat tujuannya?

Pukul 17.03, akhirnya, suara yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu sang gadis menggema juga hingga ke sudut kereta api, suara seorang pria yang disampaikan lewat _speaker_.

"_Yasoinaba, Yasoinaba..." _

Gadis itu menghela napas lega, kemudian segera berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan ke bagasi di atas tempat duduk, berniat mengambil koper miliknya. Gadis itu merasakan laju kereta yang semakin melambat, kemudian terhenti. Begitu pintu kereta terbuka, gadis itu segera melangkah turun dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Gerimis tak kunjung reda.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah senyum kelegaan tersungging manis di bibir sang gadis, ketika ia melihat seseorang bertubuh cukup kecil sedang berdiri menunggu dengan jas hujan membungkus kemejanya. Seseorang itu adalah sahabat baiknya sendiri. Gadis itu dapat mengenali rambut berwarna biru gelapnya yang dipotong pendek, juga sepasang bola mata biru keabuannya. Namun berbeda dari biasanya, ia tidak mengenakan topi birunya, melainkan menggenggam topi tersebut dan menekankannya ke dada dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam ujung koper.

"Nao-chan! Di sini, di sini!" sang gadis berkuncir mengangkat satu tangannya dan melambai-lambai, berhasil menarik perhatian orang tersebut. Gadis berkuncir itu berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Rise-chan, kau terlambat..." sahabatnya tersebut merespon singkat. Gadis berambut merah kecoklatan yang dipanggil Rise itu masih tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf, Nao-chan. Bukan kesalahanku, tetapi keretanya yang terlambat," jawabnya sambil tersenyum meminta maaf. "Maaf ya, padahal dua hari yang lalu, aku mengatakan akan menunggumu di stasiun, tapi justru terjadi sebaliknya."

"Ah... tidak masalah... dan... mengapa kau mengenakan kacamata hitam?" sahabat Rise itu bertanya agak bingung.

"Yah... untuk sedikit 'penyamaran'! Kau tahu? Menjadi seorang idola itu cukup sulit, setiap kali ada yang melihatmu, terutama seorang pria, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Rise menjawab ceria.

"Rise-chan, jika ingin menyamar, setidaknya kau bisa mengubah gaya rambutmu yang cukup _khas_ itu, atau—"

"Yah, yang penting, tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku, mungkin?" Rise berusaha optimis, yang kemudian dibalas dengan helaan napas singkat dari sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, kau membawa payung? Kita akan berangkat bersa—" suara sahabat Rise itu tiba-tiba terhenti sesaat, ketika sebuah _limousine_ berwarna hitam berhenti di depan stasiun. Dari tempat duduk pengemudi dalam _limousine_ tersebut, keluar seorang pria berambut pirang yang mengenakan jas hitam formal beserta kacamata hitam. Beberapa orang yang sedang berada di stasiun itu akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada orang berjas hitam tersebut (mungkin keberadaan _limousine_ hitam itu juga sudah cukup untuk menarik perhatian mereka).

Pria berambut pirang tersebut berjalan menghampiri Rise dan sahabatnya. Rise dapat melihat ekspresi wajah sahabatnya yang tampak terkejut, bahkan mematung. Sahabat Rise itu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Y-Yakushiji-san! Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjemput kami di sini!" ekspresi sahabat Rise tersebut tidak menentu.

"A-ah, tapi, Naoto-sama, anda mengatakan bahwa anda akan sampai sekitar pukul 17.00. Lagipula, sudah tugas saya untuk menjemput anda, sekaligus menyambut kepulangan anda." Pria yang dipanggil Yakushiji itu tersenyum. Sahabat Rise, yang bernama Naoto tersebut mendesah perlahan. Namun Rise tidak bereaksi sama seperti Naoto.

"Ah! Yakushiji-san, lama tak jumpa! Kau nyaris tidak berubah sama sekali dari terakhir aku melihatmu!" Rise tertawa ceria seraya ia melepas kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya. Yakushiji tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa senang atau sedih ketika Rise mengatakan bahwa ia 'nyaris tidak berubah'.

"Suatu kehormatan untuk bertemu kembali dengan anda, Rise-san. Bagaimana kabar anda? Dan terima kasih telah menemani Naoto-sama selama ini. Saya melihat anda telah menjadi orang yang sukses dan juga telah menjadi sosok yang dikagumi banyak orang." Yakushiji tersenyum sopan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan lagi, kurasa aku juga tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang ini tanpa Nao-chan yang berada di sisiku! Ya, kan? Nao-chan?" Rise menggandeng tangan Naoto sementara senyumannya semakin melebar. Naoto hanya balas tersenyum kecil.

"Ahaha, baiklah. Silahkan ikuti saya," ujar Yakushiji, sementara ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah _limousine, _diikuti langkah kaki Rise dan Naoto. Yakushiji kemudian membuka pintu _limousine_ hitam tersebut dan membiarkan Rise dan Naoto masuk. Kemudian, sang pria berkacamata hitam tersebut mengangkat kedua koper mereka ke bagasi mobil, kemudian masuk ke _limousine_ tersebut dan duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Akan saya antarkan ke _Marukyu Tofu Shop, _di sanalah tempat anda tinggal, kan, Rise-san?" Yakushiji mempertemukan bola matanya dengan iris kecoklatan Rise yang duduk di bangku penumpang lewat kaca spion. Rise membalas tawaran Yakushiji dengan anggukan dan senyuman manisnya. _Limousine_ hitam itu pun melaju menjauhi stasiun Yasoinaba, sementara Naoto memperhatikan dunia luar lewat jendela _limousine_ yang basah oleh embun.

Walaupun beberapa lama lagi Naoto segera kembali ke rumahnya, ia tetap tidak akan menemui sang kakek yang sangat ia hormati.

* * *

Dojima Residence, hari Minggu pagi pukul 09.22, Seta Souji yang sedang menonton televisi berdua dengan Nanako, merasakan getaran halus pada saku celananya. Ponselnya bergetar. Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu meraih ponselnya dan melihat nama Hanamura Yosuke terpampang pada layar ponsel.

"Seta Souji di sini," jawab Souji setelah menempelkan ponsel tersebut ke telinga kanannya.

"_Hei, Souji! Kau memiliki waktu luang hari ini? Mau berjalan-jalan denganku?" _suara Yosuke terdengar ceria di ujung ponsel. Seperti biasa, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Yosuke untuk kembali ceria lagi, walaupun tiga hari lalu ia baru mengalami suatu peristiwa buruk.

"Oh, boleh saja. Di tempat biasa, kan? Baiklah, tunggu aku di sana." Souji tersenyum kecil. Setelah sambungan terputus, Souji merasakan tatapan Nanako yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Kau akan pergi hari ini?" Nanako bertanya perlahan, tanpa menunjukkan banyak ekspresi.

"Yah. Apa kau—"

"Onii-chan pergi saja, aku bisa menjaga rumah!" Nanako tampak sangat yakin. Souji tertawa pelan.

"Nanako, kau juga ingin ikut? Kami tidak keberatan, tentu saja." Souji menawarkan. Namun di luar dugaan Souji, Nanako yang biasanya melompat kegirangan saat diajak berjalan-jalan, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ada acara televisi yang ingin kutonton." Nanako tertawa ceria. Souji menatapnya lega. Setidaknya, Nanako merasa senang meskipun ditinggal sendirian di rumah.

Bagaimana dengan sang paman?

Dojima Ryotaro, paman Souji sekaligus ayah dari Dojima Nanako adalah seorang detektif. Ia sering pulang larut malam dan sudah berangkat kerja walaupun hari masih sangat pagi. Bahkan, terkadang Ryotaro tidak pulang ke rumah sama sekali karena urusan pekerjaan. Chisato, istri Dojima sekaligus ibu dari Nanako, telah tiada sejak Nanako masih sangat kecil. Souji masih dapat mengingat senyuman wanita itu... senyuman Chisato dan tatapan lembutnya

"Onii-chan..." suara Nanako menyadarkan Souji dari lamunannya. "Yosuke onii-san pasti telah menunggu. Onii-chan tidak bersiap-siap?"

* * *

"Nao-chan!" Rise membuka pintu kamar Naoto secara tiba-tiba, membuat gadis bertopi biru itu tersentak kaget. Naoto, yang sedang duduk di meja belajarnya untuk meneliti kasus-kasus yang pernah terjadi di kota kecil itu segera menolehkan kepala ke arah sumber suara.

"R-Rise-chan! Bagaimana kau bisa ada—setidaknya, ketuk pintu dulu!" Naoto mulai memprotes. Rise hanya membalas dengan tawanya yang biasa.

Rise memang sering datang bermain ke rumah Naoto tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu hanya meminta Yakushiji, atau setiap pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan Rise di Shirogane Estate untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Naoto tentang kunjungannya.

"Ahaha, maaf ya. Aku hanya ingin mengejutkanmu sedikit. Hal itu sangat menyenangkan, kau tahu?" itulah jawaban Rise, tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah (meskipun gadis itu telah berkata 'maaf').

"Rise-chan, kau ini... nyaris tidak berubah sama sekali dari terakhir aku melihatmu," desah Naoto, mengulangi perkataan Rise pada Yakushiji kemarin. "...sebelum kita bertemu di stasiun kemarin, tentunya." Naoto menambahkan. Rise tampak cemberut sekarang.

Naoto memang dengan mudah dapat mengingat setiap detil perkataan yang diucapkan seseorang, biarpun kalimat tersebut telah berusia beberapa bulan. Terkadang Rise masih sering kagum dengan daya ingat sang gadis, kecerdasannya, juga kemampuannya dalam berbahasa inggris. Semuanya kelemahan Rise, sang idola tersebut mengakui dalam hati.

"Ya, baiklah, aku mengerti," jawab Rise pasrah. "Tapi, ini bukan tujuan utamaku kemari! Nao-chan, kemarin kita baru saja pulang ke Inaba ini, kan? Kau tahu hal pertama yang sebaiknya dilakukan sehari setelahnya? Berjalan-jalan! Ayo pergi bersama, Nao-chan!" Rise tampak ceria lagi.

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengurusi—"

"Baiklah! Ayo kita berangkat!" Rise segera memotong perkataan Naoto dan menyeret sahabatnya tersebut keluar kamar, tanpa mempedulikan protes dari Naoto.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Rise-san, Naoto-sama." Yakushiji tersenyum ketika mereka telah berada di luar Shirogane Estate, yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan Rise, sementara satu tangan Rise masih menarik tangan Naoto dengan paksa.

Apakah ini hanya perasaan Naoto, ataukah Yakushiji seringkali lebih memihak Rise dibanding dirinya?

* * *

Okina City, pukul 12.36, Hanamura Yosuke dan Seta Souji sedang berjalan menuruni tangga dekat Okina Station. Yosuke adalah orang pertama yang membuka mulutnya ketika mereka berdua sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama, kita ingin ke mana? _Cinema_? Restoran? _Cafe? Shopping?_ Ada _album t_erbaru yang ingin kubeli! Kau kenal artis itu? Kujikawa Rise? Ia baru saja meliris _album _terbarunya, dan harus kudapatkan, harus!" Yosuke berkata penuh semangat.

"Bagaimana dengan uangmu, Yosuke? Bukankah tiga hari lalu kau baru saja menghabiskan seluruh isi dompetmu?" Souji mencoba mengingat-ingat. Apa yang dipesan Chie tiga hari lalu memang cukup banyak... ah, bukan, _terlalu _banyak.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, kawan! Aku masih memiliki tabungan kecil di rumah, walaupun dengan membeli _album_ itu berarti aku harus bekerja dua kali lebih keras untuk membeli sepeda motor," ujar Yosuke tanpa kehilangan senyumannya.

Perhatian Yosuke tiba-tiba teralih pada sebuah poster yang menempel dekat _cinema_. "Kau ingin menonton film? Aku tertarik dengan film itu." Yosuke mengangkat telunjuk dan mengarahkannya pada poster tersebut. Souji dapat melihat tulisan '_Trial of the Dragon 2'_ pada poster yang ditunjuk oleh Yosuke. Souji hanya mengangguk perlahan sambil tersenyum kecil. Ternyata, Yosuke tertarik dengan film tersebut. Ia dan Yosuke segera berjalan ke arah _cinema _dan mengantri untuk membeli tiket. Sementara mereka mengantri, Souji mengangkat topik yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya.

"Hmm... Kujikawa Rise, ya...? Kalau kuingat-ingat, kau selalu membeli _album_ terbaru miliknya, apa kau salah satu fans berat? Apa 'Kujikawa Rise' yang kau katakan itu begitu terkenal?" Souji bertanya polos. Yosuke mendesah pelan.

"Seperti Seta Souji yang selalu kukenal sejak dulu, kau tidak memiliki pengetahuan cukup tentang artis, huh? Sementara otakmu menyimpan segudang informasi yang berhubungan dengan angka, fisika, biologi dan berbagai pengetahuan lain yang membosankan dan tidak penting itu, kau justru tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang KUJIKAWA RISE, idola terkenal itu?" Yosuke menekankan nama sang idola.

"Tidak," jawab Souji singkat, sangat sesuai dengan dugaan Yosuke.

* * *

"H-Hatchi!"

Naoto menoleh ke arah sahabatnya, yang tiba-tiba bersin. Setahunya, Rise jarang terserang flu. Naoto menatapnya khawatir, "Rise-chan, kau tidak apa-apa? Kalau kau sakit, mungkin kita—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin saja ada yang membicarakanku? Inilah sulitnya menjadi idola." Rise tertawa ceria. Baiklah, sepertinya Naoto tidak dapat menghindari acara 'jalan-jalan' mereka dengan alasan apapun juga. Kedua gadis itu telah berdiri di Okina Station.

"Baiklah~ mari kita bersenang-senang! Nao-chan, temani aku belanja! Ada pakaian yang ingin kubeli, modelnya manis sekali!" Rise mulai menarik tangan Naoto yang telah memerah karena terus ditarik sejak mereka berada di Shirogane Estate.

Ya, Naoto hanya dapat berserah pada nasib.

* * *

Okina City, pukul 14.52, Yosuke dan Souji berjalan keluar _cinema_. Mereka telah selesai menonton _'Trial of the Dragon 2'_. Yosuke masih tampak takjub.

"W-Whoa... tidak kusangka, film yang sangat digemari perempuan rakus kemarin itu memang benar-benar membuatku tercengang. Setiap gerakannya, harus kuakui, a_wesome_!" Yosuke tampaknya sangat menyukai film tersebut. Souji mengangguk setuju.

"Ya, film kung-fu satu ini sepertinya digarap dengan sangat baik. Chie memiliki selera yang cukup tinggi, benar bukan?" Souji tersenyum kecil sambil memandang penuh arti pada sahabatnya. "Aku sedikit penasaran, mengapa kau tiba-tiba ingin menonton film ini? Apa ada maksud khusus, hm?"

"T-tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya penasaran seperti apa film yang sampai membuatku membayar lima porsi _fillet mignon_ dan tiga gelas _orange juice_ untuk Chie, itu saja!" Yosuke menjawab yakin.

"Ya... kau kira apa maksud pertanyaanku? Mencurigaimu telah jatuh cinta pada Chie?" Souji tertawa penuh canda.

"Maaf ya, aku. **tidak. akan.** jatuh cinta pada gadis penggila s_teak _itu. Yukiko-san jauh lebih baik, _jauh _lebih baik." Yosuke menepis candaan Souji dengan tegas. Senyuman Souji semakin melebar.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu masa depan, Yosuke, percayalah. Mungkin saja pendapatmu tentang Chie akan berubah." Souji masih tertawa. Yosuke memandangnya tidak percaya. "Ah ya, kau haus, Yosuke? Kau mengatakan ingin membeli _album_ terbaru Kujikawa Rise itu, kan? Kau pergi saja dulu, aku akan pergi membeli minuman."

* * *

Naoto telah merasa jenuh. Ya, _sangat _jenuh.

Sedari tadi Rise terus menarik gadis berambut biru itu dari butik ke butik, memaksanya mengenakan gaun, rok, hingga pakaian renang. Rise sempat berhasil memaksanya mengenakan rok pendek, tetapi sisanya tidak berhasil.

Saat ini, gadis itu tengah duduk menunggu Rise yang masih dengan semangat menilai-nilai hampir setiap lembar pakaian di butik tersebut. Naoto, yang kesabarannya mulai habis, akhirnya angkat bicara dan berhasil menarik perhatian Rise.

"Rise-chan, tidak apa kalau kutinggal sendiri? Aku ingin berjalan-jalan ke tempat lain, ehm... mungkin toko buku." Naoto menyampaikan keinginannya tersebut pada Rise. Gadis berkuncir dua itu akhirnya tersadar.

"A-Ah, maaf! Aku akan segera menyelesaikan urusanku." Rise tampak terburu-buru sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rise-chan. Kalau kau sudah selesai, tunggu saja di tempat duduk dekat stasiun, aku tidak akan lama." Naoto segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Benarkah? Maaf, Nao-chan. Baiklah, hati-hati ya!" Rise tersenyum ceria, yang dibalas dengan senyuman tulus dari Naoto. Gadis dengan jaket biru itu segera berjalan keluar butik, bergegas ke toko buku.

Bagi Naoto, mungkin toko buku adalah satu-satunya tempat di Okina City dimana ia dapat merasakan kesenangan tersendiri.

* * *

Okina City, pukul 15.10, Yosuke berjalan keluar dari sebuah toko CD, dengan sekeping _album_ terbaru yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu. Senyum merekah di bibir pemuda ber-_headphone_ jingga itu.

'_Haah... akhirnya... akhirnya... aku berhasil mendapatkannya! Album terbaru Kujikawa Rise!'_ teriak Yosuke dalam hati. Yosuke kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, yang kemudian ditabrak tanpa sengaja oleh seseorang yang sedang berjalan agak terburu-buru. Orang tersebut terjatuh, beserta kantung berbahan karton berisi pakaian yang dibawanya.

Yosuke tidak berkata apapun, ia tidak bisa berkata apapun, terlalu terkejut dengan sosok yang baru saja menabraknya. Tidak salah lagi, ia adalah artis yang sangat dikaguminya, Kujikawa Rise.

"K-Kau... Kujikawa Rise?" Yosuke bertanya setengah berbisik. Ia kemudian tersadar dan membantu gadis yang baru saja menabraknya itu berdiri, kemudian mengambil kantung yang dibawa sang gadis dan menyerahkan kantung tersebut padanya.

"Oh... um... bukan, kau salah orang." Gadis berambut merah kecoklatan tersebut berusaha mengelak. Ya, tentu saja ia adalah Kujikawa Rise. Namun Rise tidak ingin ada orang di Okina City ini yang mengenali sosoknya, kecuali Naoto, tentu saja.

"A-Aku tidak mungkin salah, aku yakin kau adalah Kujikawa Rise yang _itu_! H-HEBAT SEKALI! Hari ini hari keberuntunganku! R-Rise-san, aku fans beratmu! O-oh, aku mengerti kondisimu, tapi tolong tanda tangani _album_ ini, tolong!" Yosuke tampak bersemangat, sementara Rise mendesah perlahan. Percuma saja, ia tahu pemuda di hadapannya telah mengenali sosok sang gadis.

* * *

"Terima kasih. Silahkan menikmati minuman anda." Seorang penjaga kasir membungkuk hormat pada Souji, yang dibalas dengan senyuman kecil pemuda berambut abu-abu itu, seraya sang pemuda menerima dua gelas plastik _ice coffee_ yang baru saja dipesannya. Souji melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan s_tand_ minuman tersebut. Mungkin Yosuke menunggunya di depan stasiun.

Saat Souji sedang berjalan membawa minuman tersebut, ia melihat seseorang yang mengenakan topi biru sedang berdiri di depan sebuah toko buku, sementara sepasang mata biru keabuan orang tersebut memperhatikan etalase toko dengan hampa. Orang tersebut mendesah pelan, kemudian membalikkan tubuh menghadap Souji dan mulai melangkah, namun kepalanya terus memperhatikan setiap etalase toko yang perlahan-lahan dilewatinya.

Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang membuat Souji terus memperhatikan orang tersebut. Ya, orang _itu. Gadis _berambut _biru gelap_, mengenakan jaket berwarna selaras, juga _topi _yang sangat _familiar _di mata Souji. Pemuda itu merasa bahwa ia sepertinya mengenal gadis itu, tetapi ia tidak tahu _siapa _gadis itu.

Sementara ia berpapasan dengan sang gadis, yang akhirnya berjalan melewati pemuda itu, Souji segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Matanya tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan pada gadis tersebut, sementara kedua kakinya terus melangkah maju.

BRUG!

Souji tidak memperhatikan jalan di depan sementara kedua kaki tetap melangkah, dan alhasil ia menubruk seseorang bertubuh besar. _Ice coffee _yang dibawa sang pemuda tumpah dan mengenai pakaian putih orang tersebut, meninggalkan noda kecoklatan yang tampaknya akan sulit hilang. Seorang pria bergaya rambut _punk_ dan mengenakan anting hidung, yang baru saja ditabrak Souji, segera menatap sang pemuda dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Maaf," kata Souji terburu-buru. Pria tersebut hanya menatapnya dengan marah.

"Hei! Kalau jalan hati-hati! Kau berani macam-macam denganku, ya, hah? Kau tahu siapa aku ini?" tanya si _punk_ kasar sambil menggulung kedua lengan pakaiannya. Souji, yang mundur sedikit dari tempat berdirinya semula, sempat melihat _tattoo_ stiker bergambar hati tertusuk sebuah panah dengan tulisan '_I Love Mom_' di lengan kirinya.

"Tidak, tapi—"

"Kau berani menantangku ya? Baju ini mahal, kau tahu? Kau sanggup menggantinya? Harganya 1000 kali lebih mahal daripada nyawamu!" teriak sang pemuda ber_tattoo_ tersebut sambil menyambar kerah baju Souji. Orang-orang yang mendengar keributan tersebut mulai mengerumuni mereka dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Saya tidak senga—"

"Cih, dasar anak ingusan! Rasakan ini!" pemuda beranting hidung itu langsung meninju Souji tepat di wajah, membuatnya terhuyung mundur dan akhirnya jatuh akibat kehilangan keseimbangan.

* * *

Naoto sedang memperhatikan etalase dari toko-toko yang dilewatinya. '_Tidak ada yang menarik_,' pikir Naoto sambil mendesah pelan. Namun, ketika sampai di depan sebuah toko mainan, langkah sang gadis terhenti seketika ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, tersembunyi di antara tumpukan boneka berwarna-warni dan juga mainan lainnya.

Sebuah papan catur, lengkap dengan pion-pion yang tersusun rapi di atasnya, tergeletak di atas meja kecil di sudut etalase toko mainan tersebut.

Naoto merasa teringat akan sesuatu, kemudian bayang-bayang masa kecil pun terlintas di otaknya.

:-: :-:

"_Ah! Aku menang! Akhirnya…" bocah lelaki yang duduk berhadapan dengan Naoto menyunggingkan senyum senang sekaligus bangga. Naoto menatapnya dengan kesal. Ia telah melakukan sebuah kecerobohan yang berakhir dengan skak mat dari bocah lelaki itu. Gadis cilik itu merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Setelah permainan catur yang melelahkan dan menguras otak itu berlangsung selama berjam-jam, akhirnya sang pemenang berdiri juga._

"_Huwah, tak kusangka kau hebat juga," ujar anak lelaki itu sambil tersenyum, membuat Naoto tanpa sadar menyemburatkan rona merah di paras mungilnya._

"_Erm… t-tidak…" Naoto merasa wajahnya mulai memanas. Ini pertama kalinya ia dipuji oleh orang lain, selain sang kakek dan Yakushiji. Gadis kecil itu menunduk, ia telah kalah… tapi…_

"_Kau lebih hebat, erm… aku ceroboh, dan itu menandakan kelemahanku. Dalam dunia pekerjaan, politik, kriminalitas, juga pekerjaan sebagai detektif, misalnya, kecerobohan tidak ditoleransi," lanjutnya._

"_Hmm… benarkah? Bagiku, kau hebat! Lain kali kita main catur lagi, ya? Oh, atau mungkin kau siap untuk ronde kedua?" anak lelaki di hadapannya kembali duduk dan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, membuat wajah sang gadis kecil itu semakin memerah._

"_Bisa saja aku kalah di permainan kedua," bujuknya lagi. Naoto menatapnya (atau lebih tepatnya, menyelidiki)._

_Apakah bocah lelaki ini hanya berusaha menghibur, tetapi hati kecilnya mengatakan hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kebanyakan pria yang ditemui Naoto dalam hidupnya? Ataukah…_

:-: :-:

'_Siapakah bocah lelaki itu? Dan kapan kejadian itu berlangsung?_' Naoto mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat kembali. Namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu, gadis tersebut tidak berhasil mengingat apapun mengenai kejadian itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menyerah.

'_Ah… sepertinya kejadian tersebut sudah lama sekali… Sudahlah, tidak perlu kupikirkan lagi, tidak penting…_' Naoto berjalan melewati toko mainan tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian, gadis itu mendengar bisikan orang-orang di belakangnya. Ia segera menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kerumunan orang yang saling berbisik-bisik satu sama lain di depan sebuah _stand_, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Naoto menghentikan seorang pemuda berkaus hitam yang berjalan melewatinya untuk menanyakan informasi tentang kerumunan tersebut.

"Maaf… mengapa orang-orang berkerumun di sana? Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya kepada sang pemuda.

"Ada seorang pemuda menabrak pria tinggi besar bergaya _punk_ dan menumpahkan minumannya di baju si _punk_, sehingga si _punk_ marah lalu bertengkar," jelas si pemuda.

"Rupanya begitu… terima kasih atas informasinya." Gadis berambut biru gelap itu kemudian berlari ke arah kerumunan itu.

* * *

"Itulah akibatnya jika kau berani menantangku! Hah!" kata pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu kepada Souji.

"Saya sudah meminta maaf, lagipula saya tidak sengaja karena—" Souji berusaha menjelaskan, namun pria bergaya _punk_ itu sudah mengangkatnya lagi melalui kerah kemejanya.

"Jadi kau masih berani, hah? Rasakan ini!" pemuda ber_tattoo_ itu kembali menghajar Souji di wajah, kali ini menimbulkan tetesan kecil darah di bagian bibir si pemuda berambut abu-abu itu. Si _punk_ tampaknya masih kurang puas, ia pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninju Souji lagi, kali ini di bagian perut. Namun…

"Hentikan!" sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan pria beranting hidung itu dari kegiatannya menghajar Souji. Pria bergaya _punk_ tersebut menoleh ke arah sumber suara, yang ternyata berasal dari seorang gadis pendek bertopi biru yang tengah berlari ke arah mereka.

"Wah wah… lihat siapa itu… seorang gadis datang untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu! Hahaha!" ejek pria berbadan besar tersebut. Souji mau tak mau menolehkan kepala untuk melihat sang gadis, yang seakan-akan tampak seperti sang dewi penyelamat yang datang untuk membebaskannya, berhubung ia sedang dalam keadaan terjepit sekarang.

'_Itu… gadis yang tadi kulihat sedang memperhatikan etalase toko-toko!_' batin Souji setengah tidak percaya.

"Tolong hentikan, sebelum ada orang lain yang terluka lagi," kata Naoto tegas, ia telah menghadap mereka berdua sekarang.

"Hahaha! Gadis mungil seperti kau berani mengancamku? Memangnya siapa kau, gadis kecil, hah?" pemuda yang pakaiannya ternoda kopi itu tertawa sambil mengejek Naoto.

"Shirogane Naoto, detektif… Lepaskan dia, atau—" Naoto mulai mengancam, namun perkataannya dipotong oleh tawa menggelegar dari pemuda bergaya _punk_ tersebut.

"Shirogane Naoto? Dia 'kan… detektif muda terkenal itu! Yang berhasil memecahkan kasus-kasus sulit di kepolisian…" kerumunan di sekitar mereka kembali berbisik-bisik.

'_Dia… detektif? Gadis bertubuh kecil dan pendek seperti itu adalah seorang detektif? Tidak mungkin…_' pikir Souji.

"Detektif! Hahaha! Gadis kecil pendek seperti kau mana mungkin menjadi detektif!" tawa si pria beranting hidung itu lagi.

Naoto mengeluarkan _revolver_ yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi dari dalam sakunya. "Lepaskan dia," kata Naoto sambil melepaskan pengaman _revolver_ tersebut.

"Maaf saja, gadis kecil, ah, bukan… _'detektif'_," ejek si pemuda bergaya _punk_, sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata 'detektif'. "Pistol mainan milikmu tidak akan menghentikanku menghajar pemuda ingusan satu ini… Daripada kau bermain-main dengan pistolmu, bagaimana kalau kita melupakan semuanya dan pergi jalan berdua, Manis?" godanya.

Naoto menarik pelatuk revolvernya, kemudian menembak tepat ke tanah di depan kaki pemuda ber_tattoo _tersebut. Pria bergaya _punk_ itu terlonjak kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah, begitu juga dengan kerumunan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Kuulangi sekali lagi, lepaskan dia, atau salah satu dari peluru ini akan mendarat dan bersarang di tubuhmu," ancam Naoto.

"Cih…" Pria tersebut mulai tampak ragu hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan Souji dari cengkeramannya. Souji meluruskan kemejanya, kemudian mengelap butiran darah dari bibir menggunakan lengan kemeja.

"Sekarang, letakkan tangan di belakang kepala, lalu berlutut. Cepat!" Naoto menodongkan _revolver_nya ke arah pria _punk_ tersebut sambil bicara. Pemuda itu menurut, kemudian ia pun diam di tempat tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang petugas kepolisian lengkap dengan pistol dan borgol di tangannya. Petugas tersebut pun segera memborgol pemuda bertattoo itu, kemudian angkat bicara.

"Ah, rupanya kau sudah membereskannya terlebih dahulu, Shirogane. Terima kasih," ucap petugas kepolisian itu. Naoto hanya mengangguk. Petugas itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian menyeret pria bertubuh besar itu keluar. Naoto menghela napas pelan, kemudian berbalik ke arah Souji.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu, iris mata biru keabuannya menjelajahi tubuh Souji, mencari-cari tanda adanya luka parah.

Namun sebelum Souji sempat mengeluarkan jawaban yang telah ia persiapkan di lidahnya, sebuah teriakan terdengar, membuat pemuda berambut abu-abu tersebut menelan kembali jawabannya dan menoleh.

"Nao-chaaan!" seorang gadis berambut merah kecoklatan yang dikuncir dua berlari ke arah mereka dan langsung memeluk sang detektif erat-erat, membuat gadis bertopi biru itu nyaris terjatuh ke belakang.

"Nao-chan, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau membuatku sangat khawatir, kau tahu itu?" omel Rise, yang sedari tadi perasaan dipenuhi kecemasan.

'_Nao-chan…? Sepertinya… nama itu sangat familiar…'_ batin Souji dalam hati, berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Maafkan aku, Rise-chan," jawab Naoto pelan. Rise tersenyum.

"Lain kali, jangan membuatku cemas seperti itu lagi, ya? Itu tadi cukup berbahaya, Nao-chan! Syukurlah kau tidak terluka atau semacamnya!" ceramah sang artis idola itu. Naoto mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Yo, _Partner_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" seorang pemuda ber-_headphone_ jingga datang menghampiri Souji. Namun, pertanyaan sang pemuda tidak digubris oleh Souji, yang tampaknya sedang sibuk memperhatikan kedua gadis di hadapan mereka. Pemuda tersebut mencoba mengikuti arah pandangan sang _partner_, kemudian tersenyum jahil.

"Yah, dialah Kujikawa Rise, artis idola itu, yang sangat kukagumi… Manis sekali, bukan? Kau suka padanya?" ledek sang pemuda penggemar musik itu. Souji menggeleng.

"Bukan, Yosuke… Aku tidak sedang memperhatikan Rise, tapi gadis yang sedang dipeluknya," jawab Souji. Pandangan sang pemuda beriris mata abu-abu itu masih terarah kepada sang detektif muda.

Yosuke mengalihkan pandangannya kepada gadis bertopi biru tersebut. Kemudian, senyum jahil kembali menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ah… jadi, kau memperhatikan detektif itu… kau suka padanya, ya? Dia cukup manis dan cantik… seleramu bagus juga, Souji," kata Yosuke, cengiran jahil masih menghiasi sudut mulutnya.

Souji menghela napas pelan. "Bukan seperti itu, Yosuke… Aku merasa aku mengenal gadis itu," balas Souji tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naoto.

"Jadi, kau mengenalnya? Siapa dia? Bagaimana kalian bertemu?" Yosuke membombardir Souji dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku… tidak tahu… mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi… rasanya aku mengenal gadis itu…" balas Souji lagi, yang masih terus menatap Naoto sambil memutar otak, menggali ingatan-ingatan yang dimilikinya.

Dan kemudian, sebuah ingatan terkupas di antara lembaran-lembaran memori lain dalam otaknya, mengingatkan pemuda berambut abu-abu itu dengan masa lalu.

:-: :-:

"_Jadi, kau dipanggil Nao-chan?" tanya seorang anak kecil beriris mata abu-abu itu kepada seorang bocah perempuan di hadapannya. Gadis cilik itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sementara wajah sang gadis kecil mulai merona merah._

"_Ah… bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan 'Nao-chan' juga?" tanya bocah lelaki itu lagi dengan penuh harap. Lagi-lagi, anak perempuan itu mengangguk, sementara wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus._

"_Kalau begitu, perkenalkan, namaku… Seta Souji."_

* * *

**A/N:** yah, seperti di atas, maaf lama diapdet. Selanjutnya kira-kira setiap satu minggu hingga 2 minggu sekali akan kami (usahakan) apdet.

Mungkin chapter ini masih saja banyak kekurangan? Ah ya, judul chapter 1 kami ubah agar seimbang dengan chapter lain ^^

Terima kasih banyak untuk: **toganeshiro-chan, Kuroka, heylalaa, **dan **Shina Suzuki** yang telah mereview chapter sebelumnya ^^ maaf kalo kami belum balas, akan kami bales secepatnya review-review kalian, terima kasih banyak! Kami terdorong untuk mengerjakan dengan bersemangat x)

Saran, komentar, kritik, pertanyaan dan lain sebagainya, akan sangat kami hargai! Bersediakah anda me**review**?

**Best Regards,**

**_Snow Jou & DeathCode_  
**


End file.
